Playing Doctor
by Digi-diva
Summary: This is the 'revised' version. I removed all typos(I think) and the html tags. Actual summary-Joe goes with his father on a house call and is reuinted with everyone's favorite pet. This is the sequel to Can I Keep Her and yes, this DOES have a sequel(M


  
  
A/N: Well, I did it!! I actually wrote the sequel to Can I Keep Her?! If  
you're wondering, yes I have been hanging around at Reality Check  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too long. Thanx to whoever did that picture and inspired  
me!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Digimon. But if I did, would I change  
it? DAMN RIGHT!  
  
  
Joe grinned up at his dad. John Kido never took his son on house calls,  
but it WAS in the same apartment complex.  
John was on his way to the Tachikawa's.  
They were very prominent members of society, and he knew he would be  
paid well for his services to them. Over the phone, it seemed as though  
they wanted him to check their spoiled rotten daughter for some  
sickness. Of course, they didn't say 'spoiled rotten' but he figured,  
being a Tachikawa she would be.  
Back to Joe though. He was excited about  
going with his dad. Jim usually got to go, but Jim and his mom were  
shopping for clothes-Jim got accepted to the new exclusive academy for  
smart kids.   
Joe knew they were going somewhere called "Tachikawa". The name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't quiet place the name. After a short while they stop in front of a door. John knocked on the door, with the air of a police man about to arrest the  
residents.  
Mrs. Tachikawa opened the door, looking  
very distraught indeed. She ushered them in, and led them to the girl's  
room. Before Joe could walk in Mrs. Tachikawa stopped him.  
"Sweetie," she said kindly," is your name  
Joe Kido?"   
He nodded solemnly, like his dad did around patient's family. Mrs.Tachikawa grinned and let him in the room. She walked over to her husband and said, "It's him."  
Joe walked in and was almost blinded by  
the pinkness of the room. His own room was blue, as well as his  
brother's and mother and father's. Having never been in another's  
bedroom he assumed all were blue. He glanced over to the girl laying in  
bed. His father had given her a thermometer, and her cheeks looked awful  
flushed. His eyes spotted a stuffed rabbit that had been missing from  
his room for about 2 years. It was his old bunny Tappa. Last time he had  
seen it was when...his mind clicked and connected the events. The last  
time had seen it was when his pet Mimi was clutching it. He looked over  
at her. His dad cleared his throat and went to the living room to tell  
the girl's parents she wasn't running a fever. The girl looked at  
Joe.  
"I know who you are," she said.  
"You do? I know you too." Joe  
answered. She grinned at him. He walked up to the edge of  
her bed. It was  
so big, the top of it came up to the middle of the bridge his nose. She  
crawled across the massive bed, and put her nose up to his. She blinked  
a few times and hopped off the bed. It seemed to take forever for her to  
reach the ground.  
The moment she touched the ground the door  
swung open. In walked John. The girl jumped and clutched Joe's leg. John  
glared at his son.  
"Let go of her Joe, and let's go, "John  
commanded. "But Mimi's holding me dad!" Joe exclaimed.  
John stopped to wonder how he knew her name, but figured she  
must  
have told him. Before he could say anything else, Mrs. Tachikawa arrived  
at the scene. She grinned at he site before her.  
"Joe, have you and Mimi re-acquainted  
yourselves?"   
"Yeah," he said looking down to the leg Mimi  
was still clutching,  
then back up to her, "How did you know we knew each `other?"   
John looked to her and said, "I? like to know that too."   
Mrs. Tachikawa looked at him curiously. She briefly explained how  
the Tachikawa and Kido children knew each other. John looked astonished,  
and then apologized to her for the inconvenience.  
"Inconvenience? Without your son, I'm  
afraid Mimi may never have starting talking. She was about to turn three  
and still hadn't even said 'Ma ma'. We thought she may be deaf. Sir,  
your son in a way, is responsible for Mimi talking. And while she hasn't  
stopped since she learned how, I'm grateful for that."  
John really looked surprised now. Mrs.  
Tachikawa invited him in the living room for some tea, and left Joe and  
Mimi alone.  
"So, John," Mr. Tachikawa said, "My name  
is Ken, and this is my wife Dinah. I hear your son is Joe Kido, the one  
who made our daughter talk."  
And several hours of conversation later,  
John realized he had better leave. He went to Mimi's bedroom.  
Mimi and Joe were having a lot of fun.  
They had played all sorts of things, and Joe had allowed himself to be  
suckered into playing tea party when Mimi showed tat while only five,  
she could master the puppy dog look, and flutter her lashes with the  
best of them. She held up a toy muffin, and began to talk through  
it.  
"Hi Joe!" the "muffin" said.  
John walked up to the door and heard "Hi  
Joe!". he decided to  
listen in.  
"Hi muffin!" Joe responded. Mimi giggled  
and John, wondered why he was calling her Muffin.  
"Joe, will you eat me?"  
At this John gasped, loudly, and stormed  
into the room, only to find Joe and a muffin. He looked around for the  
girl, and couldn't find her. Forgetting about the sexual references he  
has heard, and wondering how he would be paid if the girl disappeared,  
asked Joe where she was.  
Joe answered, "You scared her daddy. You  
shouldn't scare girls. Especially my Mimi."  
John sighed, and then spotted a tiny pink  
socked foot under the table. He dived down and pulled it, dragging out  
not only Mimi, but his son. Mimi had re-attached herself to his leg.  
  
"Joe, let her go!"  
"But she's holding on to me!!! SEE?"  
"So? LET HER GO!"  
"I can't cause she's holding on to me!"   
This continued for some time before Dinah and Ken  
walked in. Ken  
immediately fell down in a pile of laughter while Dinah tried to keep  
her poised look.  
"John, I think you're scaring her" Dinah  
said, gesturing to Mimi who'd only tightened her grip on Joe since the  
argument started.  
"I'm not scared mommy," Mimi said, "but Mr.  
Meanie Man is taking Joe away. He's MY Joe not his!"  
Dinah grinned at her and said, "Mimi, Joe  
has got to go home, but I'm SURE Mr. Kido will let him come over and  
visit. Right John?"  
John saw the threatening look in her eyes,  
and nodded quickly. He scooped up Joe, to prevent any more leg grabbing,  
and turned to leave.  
"Bye Mimi! I'll see you later Muffin," Joe  
called to Mimi and the toy muffin now on the floor.  
"Bye Joe!! Come back soon!!!" Mimi said,  
while jumping up and  
down.  
John was about to leave when he heard Mimi  
shout(while holding the muffin), "You forgot to eat me!"  
  



End file.
